Skulduggery Pleasant: The Amulet of Dreymus Foul
by Valquesse23
Summary: First story EVER. Not just on fanfiction, but EVER. *scared*. Anyway this is basically set after Death Bringer but before Kingdom of the Wicked. And it will contain Valduggery. :D
1. Chapter 1

_**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul  
**_

**Here we go. The first chapter of the first story. I'm so nervous.**

_**Chapter 1.**_

Valkyrie sighed as she watched the black silhouette move stealthily towards the house. She had been crouched behind an old stone wall for three hours now. There was nothing she hated more than having to wait. She looked up at the sky as the clouds moved across the moon. The last thing she needed was it to rain. She didn't need to be grumpy _and _soaked.

Valkyrie turned her attention back to the house. The silhouetted figure had disappeared, presumably entering his home. Why she had to sit here and watch was beyond her. When Skulduggery had informed her that a stake-out would be occurring, she'd assumed he'd be with her. That she'd have someone to talk to. Or at least annoy. What he'd neglected to tell her was that she was the look-out, while he broke in and took what they needed. Valkyrie frowned. Skulduggery would pay for that, in some subtle way. Maybe she'd hide his hat.

She was drawing patterns in the dirt when a bright flash caught her eye. Valkyrie glanced up sharply and saw a tall, slim figure standing on the roof. That was the signal. Not for her to do anything; it meant Skulduggery was about to break in. She frowned again. Had she been demoted? Skulduggery had seemed a little... Off with her recently. Surely he knew hiding behind a wall was not part of her skill set. She made a mental note to ask him when all this was done.

A silly little part of her was glad she was out here though. This place gave Valkyrie the creeps. The house sat on a hill in the outskirts of Roarhaven. It was thatch, and thoroughly run down. The front porch creaked with the gentlest of breezes and the shadows it cast reminded her of monsters in the closet. There was no life within a one kilometre radius, except for one bare tree in the front yard. Somewhere in the distance an owl screeched. Or was it something else? Valkyrie allowed herself a moment to shiver and then pulled herself together. No wonder Skulduggery wanted her outside if she was frightened of a house.

Just as she was shaking her head mentally chastening herself, two shots went off and something smashed inside the house. Pushing all irrational fears aside, Valkyrie leapt over the wall and ran up the garden path. The porch betrayed her every step as she inched towards the front door. Skulduggery had taught her never to run guns blazing into a fight. It was better to keep a safe distance, taking measure of your opponent and all the variables.

Turning the door handle painfully slowly, Valkyrie opened the front door. The first thing that hit her was the smell. The ceiling was cracked and leaking, the walls covered in dry rot and their wallpaper peeling. As for the carpet... Valkyrie took a cautious step forward. It wasn't carpet. It was moss growing through the floorboards. She had a feeling that the rot and decay were now the only things holding the house together.

Thankful that her boots were water-proof she began to look around for any signs of a struggle. She crept down the corridor, her hand splayed in front of her, checking for any disturbances in the air. Satisfied that at least the corridor was empty, Valkyrie entered one of the rooms. She walk into the kitchen and before she could even register the man sprawled beneath the refrigerator, Skulduggery stepped in behind her.

"I thought I said you were the look-out." He said as he began to look through cupboards. Valkyrie turned to face him in the gloom, still keeping an eye on the unconscious man.

"I heard shots. I thought you might need a hand. What are you looking for?" She asked as he pulled open a drawer. Cutlery clinked as Skulduggery shut it.

"The amulet." He answered as he moved to what could only be the pantry.

"Why would the amulet be in there?" She motioned to the cupboard he had just opened as a bag of decades old flour fell to the floor.

"People are known to keep their secrets in the unlikeliest of places, Valkyrie. Specifically, the more obvious the place, the safer they are. Or so people think. I once had an Uncle who kept his private journal on the bookshelf in his sitting room. Imagine my Aunt's surprise when instead of her cookery book, she was reading her husband's deepest, darkest secrets. In the space of thirty seconds, an 80 year marriage was ruined. He had been feeding her cooking to the dog."  
Valkyrie knew better than to encourage this story, but she couldn't resist.

"What did she do? I can't imagine she was too impressed."

"No. She wasn't. She cooked my Uncle."

Valkyrie stared at the back of Skulduggery's skull.

"She didn't. Unless. Hang on, was she the mother of your cannibal cousin? You know, the one that ate himself to escape capture."

Skulduggery looked up at her, and tilted his head.

"A cousin that ate himself? Honestly Valkyrie I don't know where you come up with these ridiculous ideas." He pulled open a lid of rancid jam and peered into it. Valkyrie scowled at him. She knew she shouldn't have asked.

Skulduggery pulled off his glove and put his hand into the jar. After a few seconds of searching, his hand came out, fingers clasped around a bronze chain with a locket dripping in rancid jam.

"What did I tell you? The obvious places." Skulduggery stated cheerfully.

Valkyrie was about to ask just how exactly a jar of jam was an obvious hiding place when the man on the floor roared and pushed the fridge off himself. Skulduggery tucked the locket into the inside pocket of his jacket, and pulled out his gun.

"Now, Dreymus. I really don't want to have to shoot you again. So why don't you do everyone a favour and lie back down while my partner and I leave."

Valkyrie noticed two bullet holes in Dreymus' shirt, below his shoulder. Dreymus didn't answer Skulduggery, instead propelling himself forward by displacing air, head-butting Skulduggery in the chest. Valkyrie rolled out the way as the men went head first through the door way. Valkyrie quickly got up and followed them into the living room.

"Not one to talk, are you?" Skulduggery grunted as he snapped his palms, throwing Dreymus straight into a Grand Piano, with a rather musical clunk. Dreymus picked himself up and went to charge through Skulduggery again, but tripped as shadows snaked around his ankles. Valkyrie flicked her wrist and sent him flying into a bookshelf. Dreymus tried to stand up but Skulduggery kicked him hard in the face and pulled out his gun once more.

"I said I didn't _want_ to shoot you again. Not that I wouldn't. Don't test my patience Dreymus. I'm in no mood to be tested."

Valkyrie glanced at Skulduggery and noted the lack of emotion in his voice. She held her breath. Maybe he was angry at everyone, not just her.

"You have my locket. Leave me be." Rasped Dreymus, sweat starting to trickle down his weathered face. "Let me live out the rest of my days in peace. I have nothing to fight for any more."

When Skulduggery's hand still hadn't wavered, Valkyrie nudged him. Surely there was no need to kill the man. They had already beaten him up and taken his trinket. Skulduggery glanced at her slightly, and then lowered the gun. He tipped his hat to Dreymus.

"Thank you for your assistance, it's been most helpful. Also, you may need new jam."

He began to walk out the room and Valkyrie turned to follow. She heard a rush of air and looked back at the old man. The bookshelf had splintered when he had been thrown into it, and now those splinters were making straight for her head. Valkyrie felt an arm tighten around her waist and pull her out of the way. One sliver of wood brushed her hair as it passed. Skulduggery gripped her close, gun pointing at Dreymus again.

"I warned you not to test my patience." He said, pulled the trigger and Valkyrie's ring turned to ice.

**Okay! So I think that went alright. Yeah? No? Anyway. I wanted to make Skulduggery really dark and moody in this story. I'm not sure how many chapters they'll be. Or what exactly how the storyline is going to pan out... :/ One thing I AM sure of is that there will be Valduggery. 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**Chapter 2.**_

Valkyrie didn't say a word as they walked back to the car. She knew Skulduggery could be somewhat unhinged. She knew he could be unstable. What had he said to her? That his nature was a "dark and twisted thing". But tonight had been different. Tonight, for the first time since she had known him, he'd frightened her.

They reached the Bentley, and Valkyrie turned to look at the decrepit house.

"The Cleavers will be here shortly. They'll look after the... clean up."

Valkyrie glanced at Skulduggery, unable to look him the eye. She had seen him kill people before, but never so coldly. And had she been imagining things when he let go of her waist? Did he push her away; did he not want to protect her?

She nodded, opened the door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going? We have the amulet, now what? And when are you going to tell me what its purpose is? I thought you said, 'No more secrets.'"

Valkyrie realised she was whining, and quickly looked out the window to hide her pout. Skulduggery's bad mood was infectious. And Valkyrie really did not appreciate being made "look-out."

"We're going to the Sanctuary. I need to see Erksine regarding the validity of the locket and you need to see Nye. Did you think I wouldn't notice the splinter in your arm? How many times have I warned you not to roll your sleeves up?"

Valkyrie continued to stare out the window, scowling.

"I can see your face in the reflection of the window, Valkyrie. Stop pouting."

She didn't answer. Two could play at this game.

Skulduggery sighed.

"Are you ignoring me again? You know this doesn't work. I actually love it when you don't talk. You can be very annoying."

Valkyrie was not going to be goaded into a response. She pursed her lips and pretended to be very interested in the raindrops that were now rolling down the window.

Suddenly she felt the car slow to a halt, and looked round. Skulduggery was looking at her, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"A penny for your thoughts? Although I'm sure I won't be made rich."

Valkyrie's resolve snapped. Weeks of mood swings and teasing had worn her down.

"Are you sure you want to know? I'd hate to 'test your patience'? God knows it wouldn't look good if you shot your partner and _supposed _best friend."

On the word supposed Valkyrie made quotation marks with her fingers. She heard Skulduggery draw a breath but she cut him off, on a roll now.

"You have spent the last three weeks in a horrific mood. You're keeping things from me, you're excluding me from investigations, you made me a _look-out, _for God's sake_. _That's a job for Fletcher or, or... someone else completely useless in stressful situations. Not me."

Skulduggery put up his hands, gesturing surrender, but Valkyrie ploughed on, her anger fuelling her bravery.

"But I could look past all of that if it weren't for the fact that tonight you frightened me. You're my best friend, and I'm meant to be yours. But tonight I felt like if I said or did something wrong, you might shoot me too."

Valkyrie's voice cracked on the last few words and she got out the car. Her anger was dissipating and her eyes were becoming dangerously itchy and wet. Skulduggery had never made her feel like this before. What had happened?

She viciously kicked a stone, and jumped when she heard his voice.

"Surely the stone didn't deserve that."

"Be thankful it's not your head." She snapped, grateful the threat of tears had past.

"May I ask where you're going? We're still a fair way out of Roarhaven, and it's raining."

"I'm walking home. I've had enough."

"Get back in the car, Valkyrie."

"No." Valkyrie grimaced and kept walking. She sounded like a petulant toddler.

"Get in the car so I can explain."

Valkyrie stopped walking and turned to face Skulduggery.

"Do it out here."

"No."

Now he sounded like a petulant toddler.

"Why?"

"Because my hat's getting wet." And with that he turned on his heel and got back in the Bentley.

Valkyrie growled and resisted the urge to keep walking. She sat back in the car, and slammed the door with more force than necessary. Skulduggery flinched.

"I probably deserved that." He said quietly.

Valkyrie looked at him, staying resolutely silent.

"Do you honestly think that I would harm you? That you're not my best friend?" He asked softly. "After everything we've been through, after everything _you've _been through?"

Valkyrie said nothing. Her eyes were becoming treacherously itchy again.

Skulduggery sighed and leant over, placing a gloved hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry." He said. "There is a reason I've been so bad tempered, and it's to do with the locket. But I can't tell you, not yet. You're just going to have to trust me."

Valkyrie stared at him.

"So I am your best friend?"

He chuckled.

"Of course."

"And you'll tell me what's going on eventually?"

"Naturally. I'm going to need someone to marvel at my genius."

He started the car again and Valkyrie couldn't help but smile.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes. For everything except making me your look-out."

"Please don't hurt my hat."

"We'll see. My arm hurts."

She heard Skulduggery sigh and mutter something about sleeves. The Bentley began its journey to the Sanctuary.

**Dialogue is hard. I always thought Skulduggery would be the most difficult to write, but I'm really struggling with Valkyrie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**Chapter 3.**_

Valkyrie's arm felt lighter as she stepped into Nye's practice. In fact, her whole body felt lighter since her talk with Skulduggery. Her heart felt lighter too. She hated it when they fought.

Skulduggery had assured her on the drive to The Sanctuary that she would be fully informed sooner rather than later. Valkyrie Cain was many things, but patient was not one of them. However she decided that if his mood improved with her, she could wait another week or so.

She sat down in the chair, waiting for Nye to call her in. Clarabelle passed by and Valkyrie smiled, waving at the blue-haired oddity. Clarabelle was carrying something that looked suspiciously like a brain in a jar, so she didn't stop. Valkyrie closed her eyes and felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Nye stepped out.

"More injuries for me to heal, I see? Come this way." Its legs clacked on the tile surface as it made its way into one of the treatment rooms.

Valkyrie sat on the bed, her eyes only half open.

"What time is it?"

"Three in the morning. You must start to wear a watch." Nye rolled up her sleeve. "Oh. You do wear a watch. It's just been pulverised by the giant piece of wood that's poking out of your arm."

Valkyrie mumbled an unintelligible response and Nye looked at her, unimpressed.

"What's this? The great Detective Cain has no witty reply, no sarcastic taunt? You really shouldn't roll your sleeves up. It defeats the purpose of 'protective clothing.'"

"Just fix my arm so I can go home."

"Hmm. I bet you'd be a lot more talkative if the Skeleton were here."

Valkyrie's eyes snapped open.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked coldly.

Before Nye could even grin, Skulduggery stepped into the room.

"All done." Nye said hurriedly. It obviously had no intention of being threatened at gun point or strangled again.

"You'd better hope so Nye." The threat was clear in Skulduggery's voice.

Nye nodded and left the room. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie, who was becoming very sleepy again. He opened his jaw to speak but Valkyrie held up her hand.

"I'm fine. We're fine, honestly. I just need some sleep. I don't care where, but it has to be now."

. . .

Valkyrie eyes opened and she had no idea where she was. It was dark in the room, and everything felt unfamiliar and familiar at the same time. She knew she wasn't at home. This definitely wasn't her bed; it didn't try to stab her with a spring every time she rolled over.

She sat up groggily. Suddenly her arm throbbed. Valkyrie looked down and saw that her forearm was bandaged.

Oh.

The locket.

Oh.

The fight.

_Oh._

Look-out.

Scowling, Valkyrie got out of bed. She was at Skulduggery's house. She crossed her bedroom to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans. She tied her dark hair back in a ponytail and made her way downstairs.

Skulduggery was in the kitchen, sitting at the bench with a newspaper. He glanced up as Valkyrie walked in, making straight for the fridge.

After a few minutes, she sat down opposite him and began to eat her cornflakes. She gave a satisfied smile after the first spoonful and grinned up at Skulduggery.

"Morning."

"Most people say good-morning at first sight of a person."

"I was hungry. Besides, I'm not most people and you're technically not a person."

Skulduggery tilted his head at her.

"You know," she said between mouthfuls, "because you're dead."

Skulduggery sighed.

"I see sleep has reinvigorated everything but your manners. You're welcome, by the way."

"For what?" Valkyrie asked, not looking up from her bowl.

"For allowing you to stay the night here."

Valkyrie went to scoff but inhaled cornflakes, and began choking instead.

Skulduggery sighed again and shook his head.

. . .

One hour later they were in the Bentley heading towards the centre of Dublin. Valkyrie sat in the car, playing with the locket. It wasn't very big or impressive. It had a 'D' carved into the front of it, which she assumed stood for 'Dreymus' and was bronze in colour. Around the 'D' were some symbols neither Skulduggery nor Erksine recognised. That's why Valkyrie and Skulduggery were going to Dublin. They were taking the locket to an old colleague of Skulduggery's; someone who understood the language of magic nearly as well as China.

Valkyrie frowned. She didn't like to think about China.

She turned the locket over and looked at its back. There were hardly any markings at all, besides a few scratches on the side. Valkyrie reckoned someone had tried to open it in the past. She dug her nails into the groove and pulled but nothing happened. She shook it. Nothing happened. She held it up to her ear.

Was that whispering? She listened more intently. It was very faint, and she didn't know if it was a man or woman, but Valkyrie could definitely hear a voice.

"If you rub it three times, a genie might come up and grant you that wish I know you're desperate to make..."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at Skulduggery.

"And what wish would that be?"

"To be just like me, of course."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and put the locket in the glove compartment, feeling a little bit creeped out. Dreymus Foul had been a strange fellow. And he seemed willing to die for this locket. Why? Valkyrie contemplated asking Skulduggery but she doubted he would give her a straight answer.

"When we get meet Ginger Tails, try not to be yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Valkyrie bristled.

"Sarcastic, rude, annoying... And you know; you can be a little loopy sometimes."

"Huh. So it seems like that Genie granted me that wish after all."

**I'm very _very _slowly introducing the idea that nearly all the characters know that Skulduggery and Valkyrie are meant for each other. Of course they don't know. They don't have a clue.  
Anyway! The mystery is about to get a bit deeper and Valkyrie will find out more about the locket. Things will start moving a little faster now. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd love it if people could review a little more? :) That would make me very happy. Tell me the good, tell me the bad. **

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**Chapter 4. **_

Valkyrie stepped out the car and looked at the empty building lot. This was where Ginger Tails lived? Valkyrie was expecting tumbleweed to roll past any second now.

Skulduggery walked around the car and proceeded to talk to a fence post.

"This is Detectives Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain, here for Ms. Ginger Tails."

Valkyrie opened her mouth to make some comment about how Skulduggery had really lost it this time when a voice answered back from the fence post.

"Please stand back onto the footpath. Ms. Tails will appear shortly."

"You can close your mouth anytime now, Valkyrie." Skulduggery sounded smug.

Valkyrie clamped her jaw shut and looked up at Skulduggery.

"Magic is really cool sometimes."

And then the concrete floor of the building lot began to crack and expand. Pillars shot up through the ground, a grass lawn grew either side of a path and slowly the house began to take shape. It looked like white marble, and the front door opened, as if it was welcoming them forward.

"Show off." Valkyrie mumbled.

Skulduggery chuckled.

"How do you know this Ginger Tails anyway?"

"We have a history." Stated Skulduggery simply.

Before Valkyrie could even wonder what he meant by that, a beautiful woman with curly flowing auburn hair walked out. She was in a white dress, wearing no shoes and her eyes glittered and glowed blue when she spoke.

"Ah Skulduggery. It is good to see you again. And this must be your partner; Valkyrie Cain."

The woman held out her hand and Valkyrie shook it, awkwardly. The woman beamed at her and began to walk back in to the house. _No, _Valkyrie thought, _she's floating. _Sure enough, Ginger Tail's feet were not touching the ground.

"Show off." Valkyrie muttered again.

"You're just jealous." She could hear the grin in Skulduggery's voice, and he began to walk to the door. He turned.

"Are you coming?"

Valkyrie was jolted from her thoughts, and nodded, hurrying to catch up with him. As she walked through the door, the thought that had distracted her, the idea that had popped into her head uninvited sprung up again.

She _was_ jealous.

. . .

Skulduggery had given Ginger the locket, and although she had not recognised the symbols immediately, that was not to say she didn't have some sort of reference to them. Ginger had studied the language of magic far more intensely than anyone Valkyrie had ever heard of. According to Skulduggery, Ginger understood the Language of the Ancients. Valkyrie had irrationally glowered over this; only Ancients should understand that. But she banished that thought quickly. What was wrong with her today?

While Ginger was off trying to decipher the symbols, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were sitting in what could only be described as a tea room. Valkyrie had her hands wrapped around a mug of hot tea and was sipping it slowly. Skulduggery was pouring over a book, standing by the bookshelf.

"Why haven't I met Ginger earlier?"

Skulduggery looked up.

"You told me that I shouldn't trust China, and you were right. So why didn't you just go to Ginger every time you needed help?"

Skulduggery closed the book and sat down.

"Firstly, Ginger's house is much like the Midnight Hotel. It moves around the country, and hardly ever stops in the same place twice. Not only that, but finding her proved extremely difficult. I had to call numerous people. I hardly have any favours left to call in now. Secondly, she doesn't like getting involved. Unlike China, who secretly loved the mystery, adventure and violence of our jobs, Ginger prefers a more... alternative lifestyle."

"She's a hippy."

"She's not a hippy."

"She has hair down to her waist, wears white flow-y dresses and floats. She's a hippy."

"You puzzle me sometimes." Skulduggery went back to reading his book.

Valkyrie drew her knees up on the chair and sipped her tea again.

"What did you mean by 'we have a history'?" She made her voice deep, as if imitating Skulduggery.

"Was that meant to be me?"

"Just answer the question."

He put the book down again. "I do not sound like that. I am demure. I am sophisticated..."

"Shut up please."

"My voice is smooth, like velvet. It's the voice of reason but also the voice of insanity, a soothing voice for all mankind."

"Have you finished?"

"Do you promise never to imitate me again?"

"Yes."

"Then I've finished. Ginger and I have known each other for a very long time. She knew my wife even longer."

Valkyrie went silent. Ginger was a friend... of the family. She wished she hadn't pushed it now. She always felt awful when his family was brought up. It was the one thing she couldn't bear to discuss with him.

She felt his eyes on her.

"Valkyrie." He began softly.

The door opened and Ginger swept in.

Skulduggery stood up. Valkyrie sipped her tea.

"What have you found?"

"The symbols are old. Very old. But I did have a book on them. They are the precursor of Latin. Possibly the first language of mortals. Absolutely fascinating."

Valkyrie was more interested in what the symbols actually meant, but she held her tongue and grabbed a cupcake off the table.

"I know originally you thought the 'D' on the locket stood for Dreymus, but the more I thought about is, the more I realised that couldn't be right. It was a family heirloom, you said? So surely any initial would be the last name. So 'F' for Foul."

"I had the same thought." Said Skulduggery.

Valkyrie bit into the cupcake and was slightly annoyed by how much she was enjoying it.

"I traced the Foul family's ancestry and found something very interesting. Firstly, every female in the Foul family was a Sensitive, or Psychic. Every single one of them, all the way back to when my records begin. Secondly, the symbols. They are engraved on the Foul family crest as well. They say, 'And when Darkness comes, that is when the truth will come to light.'"

Ginger handed Skulduggery a piece of paper, who then gave it to Valkyrie. The symbols were written horizontally, their translation underneath.

"So what you're saying is, the Sensitives in the Foul family predicted the apocalypse a really long time ago and made it their motto?" Valkyrie asked sceptically. "It doesn't make sense."

"You're right, it doesn't. But then I realised the symbol for the word 'Darkness' wasn't quite right. Why would it be capitalised in the middle of the sentence?"

"You said it was Stone Age language, cut them a break?"

Ginger smiled at Valkyrie. "The symbol has two meanings. Darkness is definitely one of them. But the other is much more frightening. The other is a name. I think the Foul family predicted the rise of Darquesse."

Valkyrie went cold. Skulduggery clasped his hands together and tilted his head at Ginger.

"Thank you ever so much for your help Ginger. If I could just have the locket back, Valkyrie and I will be on our way. I'm sure we've involved you too much for your liking."

Ginger smiled and handed the locket to Skulduggery.

"One last thing before you go. That locket is tainted with evil. I do not know what is inside, but it must not be opened. It could very well be that Darquesse is in there."

Valkyrie resisted the urge to snort with laughter. Then she remembered the whispering and the amusement died in her throat.

"Your advice is welcome and we shall try our best to heed it. Til next time, Ms. Tails." Skulduggery tipped his hat. Valkyrie got up.

"It was nice to meet you. Thanks for the cake."

Ginger smiled warmly. "It was my pleasure, child."

Valkyrie nodded, annoyed at being called child and went to leave. Before she reached the front door she heard Ginger's voice.

"That girl has done wonders for you. You seem well. You seem happy. You've got your life back."

Skulduggery sighed. "Ginger. Valkyrie is in the hallway listening to every word you've just said. Her head is so big right now she's probably floating just like you are. I really don't want to hurt you so please say nothing more."

Ginger laughed and Skulduggery stepped into the corridor. He walked past Valkyrie and out into the fresh air. Valkyrie followed and when she looked back the house was already disappearing.

She grinned at Skulduggery.

"So." She began, ready to tease him, and call herself his saviour. "I'm-"

A gloved hand covered her mouth and Skulduggery was looking at her.

"Not a word." He said grumpily.

**Valkyrie was destined to be Darquesse. I really hope she's written into the last two books a lot more. Maybe it sounds bad but I really like Darquesse, especially when she's with Lord Vile. They make me laugh. Anyway! I'd say I'm about half way through, nearly. I'll probably do four or five more chapters. Did you enjoy the little bit of Valduggery? They'll be a lot more to come, don't worry. But review away! Thank you! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't written a chapter for this in a while! I've just update my "Valduggery Drabbles" so there may be a little love in this chapter. And some punching. Definitely punching. Enjoy! **

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**Chapter 5. **_

Valkyrie knew she looked smug. She knew that was why Skulduggery wasn't saying anything to her. But she couldn't help it. So often she thought of herself as a destroyer of worlds that to hear someone refer to her as a saviour, as _Skulduggery's saviour, _had completely made her day.

She looked over at him driving, and the smile died on her face. His gloved hands were tense on the wheel and the way he was holding his head suggested trouble.

Suddenly he looked over at her and she looked away. The tension was thick and Valkyrie felt like a small child in trouble.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. He pulled up in front of her house and killed the engine. Valkyrie swallowed. She didn't want to leave him now. Not when he was like this.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." Skulduggery said, his voice cold and distant.

_Another mood swing, _Valkyrie thought glumly. Still, as least she knew why he was bad tempered now.

Darquesse.

Valkyrie had spent the majority of the journey home trying to figure out exactly what Skulduggery wasn't telling her. He had been so desperate to get the locket she could only assume that someone else was after it too. And now that the locket had something to do with Darquesse, this meant she was in danger. Her best theory was that there was something in that locket that could potentially unleash Darquesse and someone or something was trying to make that happen.

"No you won't."

Skulduggery looked at her and tilted her head.

"You don't want to come?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"Of course I want to come. Don't be stupid. I'm just worried about you. And I'm worried about me. So therefore you're staying over."

Before he could respond she got out of the car and walked over to the side of her house.

She looked up at her bedroom window and was just about to shoot herself up when an arm wrapped around her waist, breaking her concentration.

She looked up and saw Skulduggery, his skull reflecting the moonlight. She suppressed a grin as he flew them up into her bedroom.

Once Skulduggery had finished a rather amusing story involving a troll, a mountain and naturally himself, Valkyrie settled down ready to sleep. She felt so relaxed knowing he was here. All the spells, enchantments and protections couldn't make her feel as safe as he did. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and Skulduggery on her mind.

. . .

Valkyrie woke with a start and felt Skulduggery's gloved hand move across her face, covering her mouth. He was sitting next to her on the bed, unmoving and not speaking. It was pitch black in her room. The moon that had glowed so brightly earlier had disappeared and Valkyrie could not see a thing.

Something brushed past the desk, causing a textbook to fall. The thud made Valkyrie jump and Skulduggery pulled her closer. Her heart started pounding loudly in her chest.

Skulduggery wasn't fighting whatever creature was prowling around her room. That meant it was dangerous. Very dangerous. Valkyrie assumed the creature was blind but, judging from the way Skulduggery was holding her, had excellent hearing.

She felt Skulduggery shift slightly and knew he was reaching for his gun. She made silent thanks her family had gone to the Villa Uncle Gordon had left them.

Skulduggery freed Valkyrie's mouth from his hand and pointed the gun into the gloom. She wondered what he could see, and then he shot.

The creature squealed and Valkyrie felt the end of her bed depress. Skulduggery shoved her on to the floor and began wrestling it. She flicked on her bedroom light and saw one of the creatures from the caves under Gordon's house. It was the size of a grizzly bear, jet black fur, razor sharp claws and a face with no eyes, a long snout, and pointy teeth.

_So it is blind, _she thought as she rammed into its side, watching as its claws missed Skulduggery's face.

The creature and Valkyrie rolled into the mirror, and glass rained down on them as she struggled to get it off her.

"Anytime now, Skulduggery." She called out between gritted teeth.

Skulduggery clambered over the destroyed desk and grabbed his gun. He turned to shoot, but a shrill whistle came from outside Valkyrie's bedroom and the creature leapt off Valkyrie and out the window.

Valkyrie was not impressed. She stood up slowly, making sure not to cut herself. She needed to ask Ghastly to make her protective pyjamas.

Skulduggery grabbed her elbow and they followed the creature into the garden. They found it sitting next to a man, who was patting its head.

"There was really no need to try and shoot him." The voice drawled. Valkyrie recognised it instantly.

"Ah. Billy-Ray. So good to see you again."

Valkyrie could see Skulduggery looking around. Wherever Sanguine was, Tanith was sure to be nearby.

"If that's so, would do me the almighty favour of puttin' down the gun? I'm here to help."

Valkyrie saw Sanguine shudder on the last word. Where was Tanith?

"Where's your girlfriend?" She spat out.

Sanguine shuffled nervously. The creature whined and Sanguine whistled again; pointing to the ground. The creature began to bury into the ground, Valkyrie assumed back to caves.

"Tanith is currently outta the country." Sanguine began cautiously. "She's tracking down a woman named Victoria Foul, or somethin' like that. Apparently she's a sensitive who's been having a whole a load of 'scary, world endin'' visions about Darquesse."

Valkyrie noticed Sanguine gave her a very nervous glance when he said Darquesse's name. She frowned. So Tanith had told him.

"Why are you here?" Skulduggery asked coolly.

"Because my little ol' sweetheart wants Darquesse to end the world, and I like it just the way it is. I could swear we've had this conversation before Detective."

Skulduggery pointed the gun at Sanguine's feet and fired, making the man leap backwards and fall over. He began to swear loudly but Valkyrie muffled his voice, kicking in the face with her barefoot.

Sanguine whimpered and cowered on the ground.

Skulduggery put his gun in his jacket and Valkyrie went to stand beside him again.

"We're pleased to have your assistance, Bill-Ray." Skulduggery said happily.

**Ermehgerd! Sanguine has turned against Tanith! :O REVIEW PLEASE! And I hope you enjoyed it, please forgive any mistakes :). **


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! Sorry it's taken me so long to update :/ My family went to England on Saturday so I've been adjusting to living on my own. **

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**Chapter 6.**_

Skulduggery was still outside talking to Sanguine while Valkyrie cleaned up the mess the Creature had made in her bedroom. She sighed. She was going to need a new mirror _and _a new desk. Sometimes she forgot working with Skulduggery was destructive to say the least.

But what would have happened if Skulduggery hadn't been there tonight? She wouldn't have woken up, that's for sure. The Creature would have stumbled around her room until it found her, and then it would have eaten her. She shuddered as she walked down the stairs. She opened the broom closet, grabbed the vacuum cleaner and made her way back up.

As Valkyrie vacuumed her mind wandered. Skulduggery had no issue protecting her tonight. After they'd made sure Sanguine wasn't going to attack, he'd all but given her a medical examination. With any other person she'd have been annoyed, but with Skulduggery it was endearing. She smiled.

_You like him, _said the voice in her head.

Valkyrie stopped smiling, and started to think about something else.

The locket was still an issue, and now Tanith was added to the equation. Valkyrie switched the vacuum cleaner off and sat on her bed. She was annoyed. All the times she'd saved the world, she knew the bad guys' plan. Maybe not the specifics, but she knew what they wanted to do. This time, she knew nothing.

There was a locket that whispered to her and had something to do with Darquesse. Tanith was now after her, or rather, a Remnant was after Darquesse and some weirdo family had predicted Valkyrie destroying the world for centuries.

She harrumphed and kicked the vacuum cleaner.

"Now now, lil' darlin', did it really deserve that?"

Sanguine was standing in her bedroom next to Skulduggery, who promptly punched him in the face. He howled and staggered up against the wall.

"What did you do that for?!"

"You don't talk to Valkyrie unless she asks you a question. And you don't talk to me, regardless of what I say to you. You are too annoying for someone of my intellect to deal with. Do you understand?"

Sanguine looked thoroughly confused. Finally he mumbled, "Yeah alright."

Skulduggery hit him again. "What did I say? No talking to me, _regardless of what I say." _

Sanguine hit the floor unconscious. Skulduggery shrugged and looked at Valkyrie. She shook her head at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're such a goon."

"Hush now. We have to get going. We need to find Tanith."

Valkyrie stood up and frowned. "What are we going to do with Yankee-Doodle over here?" She gestured to Sanguine's body slumped on her floor. Skulduggery sighed.

"He can go in the boot."

. . .

Victoria Foul was older than Skulduggery. She was close to 500 years old and lived in London. Valkyrie bristled in the air plane seat. She didn't fancy fighting Tanith on her home turf. She glanced over to Skulduggery. His seat was reclined back, hat over his eyes. The plane trip was only two hours but she was bored. She looked at Skulduggery again. He'd dropped Sanguine off at the Sanctuary telling Ghastly that he was to babysit him. Apparently she and Skulduggery were going to question him when they returned.

The fasten seat belt came on, and the pilot announced they were about land. Skulduggery sat up and activated his facade and the two of them stepped on to English soil.

Skulduggery's mobile rang and he answered on the second ring. Valkyrie tuned out of the one-sided conversation and looked around the arrivals lounge at Heathrow. There were people of all sorts here. Valkyrie spotted a young boy, standing alone looking frightened. Skulduggery was still on the phone and had walked to the luggage carousel. Valkyrie made her way to the kid. He must have been about six. She leant down to his level and saw he was clutching a teddy bear.

"Hi," she said gently, "My name's Stephanie. Are you alright?"

The little boy clutched his teddy bear tighter and shook his head fearfully.

"I can't find my mum."

Big fat tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Valkyrie put her arm around him.

"We'll find her. What's your name?"

"Anthony."

"Well Anthony, what did your mum say to you last?"

"That she was going to get my rucksack."

"Alright. Let's go look for her over there."

She gestured to the luggage carousel and they began to walk over. Suddenly Valkyrie heard a voice calling Anthony's name. Anthony ran towards a woman with dark brown hair and a pretty face. She looked at Valkyrie and mouthed the words thank you. Valkyrie smiled and turned back to Skulduggery who was looking at her, head tilted.

"What?" She asked him, noting his facade was particularly dashing today. _Dashing? _She thought. She mentally shook her head. She had spent too much time around him.

"Nothing. Come on."

. . .

Valkyrie was surprised to discover Skulduggery had a house in London. But that surprise soon turned to annoyance when she realised there was neither a bed nor pillows. Skulduggery had sent her off to a camping shop down the road, and so there she was; staring at camping beds while cursing Skulduggery's name. She moved into another row, and realised she was looking at fishing rods.

She turned around to look at the beds again and saw Tanith Low standing behind her, swinging the locket between her fingers.

Valkyrie's mind flitted to Skulduggery's safety, but quickly changed to her own when Tanith started advancing.

Thankfully Valkyrie's back was to the door, so she turned and fled. She couldn't fight Tanith here. To beat her Valkyrie would have to use every ounce of magic she had, but not in front of mortals.

Valkyrie kept running, not knowing where Tanith was. She took a sharp turn left and Skulduggery's house loomed into view. She was nearly at the gate. Her legs were burning, lungs screaming for air but she didn't lessen her pace.

A sharp pain pierced the back of her skull and she yelped as Tanith pulled her hair back, crashing her into the ground. Tanith appeared above her as Valkyrie saw stars. Valkyrie rolled out of the way just in time, as Tanith slammed an elbow into the ground. Valkyrie snapped her palms and a wall of air hit Tanith, throwing her into the Bentley. Valkyrie winced. Skulduggery would never forgive her for that.

_Skulduggery._

Valkyrie started towards the front door put Tanith wrapped her in a choke hold. Black dots appeared in Valkyrie's vision and she could just make out Skulduggery limping down the path. He was shouting her name but she could barely hear him.

Valkyrie's legs gave way and she fell to her knees. Tanith released her grip slightly and Valkyrie felt something cold slip around her neck.

Tanith let go and backed off, and Valkyrie looked down as she sucked in oxygen. The locket was around her neck. She could hear whispering. And it was getting louder. Valkyrie pulled at the chain but locket had melted through her clothing, melding itself to her skin.

Valkyrie curled up on the ground. She covered her ears, but could hear screaming. Who was screaming? Then she realised it was her. She clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes.

Skulduggery's yells became clearer and the whispering died down.

She stood up slowly, eyes still shut.

"Valkyrie..." Skulduggery's voice was strained.

Her eyes opened and they were pools of darkness.

Valkyrie had fallen, and Darquesse had risen.

**Hope you enjoyed that! I reckon two, maybe three more chapters and then it'll be finished! I'll probably just focus on the drabbles for a little bit, then start a new short story. Review, and thank you! xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go!**

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**Chapter 7. **_

Darquesse was standing in the middle of a suburban London street, drinking in her surroundings. Skulduggery was leant up against the battered Bentley, hunched over holding his ribs. Tanith was kneeling on the grass verge, eyes closed and assuming a stance of worship.

Darquesse smiled. Valkyrie was gone. She searched in her mind, leafing through memories and old feelings but found no trace of the girl she used to be.

The ground cracked near Skulduggery and up popped Sanguine. Darquesse sighed. She didn't want to deal with such domesticity. She had a world to kill, starting with Sanguine. He had tried to stop Tanith, stop _her _and that was unforgivable. Not that Darquesse needed a reason to kill anyone; it just made a nice change.

She started towards him, taking great pleasure in the thought of what she was about to do when she saw Tanith stand up in the corner of her eye. Darquesse ignored her, deciding to kill her next. She reached Sanguine and wrapped a hand around his throat. She was going to enjoy watching his head pop.

"No!"

Darquesse turned her head slightly, looking at Tanith without emotion. She went to squeeze Sanguine but nothing happened. Frowning Darquesse turned back to Sanguine and tried again. He was just hanging limply in her hand; frightened and very much alive.

Anger began to bubble up inside Darquesse; a cold fury that threatened to overflow. She threw Sanguine to the ground and began to walk very slowly towards Tanith.

"What have you done?" She asked; her tone cold, calculating.

"Whoever put the locket on and released the true Darquesse would be in control of her."

Darquesse snarled. "You're meant to be loyal to me, Remnant. You didn't think it was a good idea to let me put the locket on? Then I would have control over myself."

"No. Then Valkyrie would have control, and lock you away forever."

"Valkyrie is Darquesse and Darquesse is Valkyrie." Gasped Skulduggery.

Darquesse had forgotten he was there. She was annoyed. This was all wrong. She was meant to be in control. She had the whole world at her fingertips, ready to crush. All Tanith had to do was say 'no' and it would all be over. It was as if her name wasn't sealed at all.

Darquesse looked down at the locket, and heard the whispering.

"How does it work?" She asked Tanith.

"I don't really know. From what I gathered from Victoria Foul the locket acts as a release. When I put it on you, it opened your mind letting you in, pushing Valkyrie's consciousness into the locket."

Darquesse picked at the locket melded in her chest. She tried pulling it out but it simply sank deeper; blood pouring out from underneath.

Suddenly Darquesse heard a door shut and looked up. Ghastly was stepping out of a white van, followed by hundreds Cleavers.

Finally.

Something to kill.

"Don't kill Ghastly."

Darquesse growled, cursing Tanith and began decimating the Cleavers. Although excellent fighters in their own right, they were no match for the wrath of Darquesse. She had never been this furious in her life.

Ghastly tried to call the Cleavers back but it was too late. Darquesse flew straight up in the air and it was as if time slowed down. She hovered in mid-air for a second and then slammed back down to earth. The shock wave from her landing sent hundreds of Cleavers into surrounding houses.

. . .

When the dust settled, Ghastly looked around. The street was littered with dead bodies. Cleavers were sprawled across the road; limbs missing, necks broken. Ghastly heard a groan. He looked over and saw Tanith struggling to get up, stuck under some wooden boards. He sent some surviving Cleavers over to arrest her. Billy-Ray was gone, as were Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

Valkyrie. Was Valkyrie really Darquesse? She couldn't be, Ghastly decided. Not Valkyrie.

Ghastly sighed and pulled out his phone. He tried calling Skulduggery but it went straight to message bank. No surprises there. He called the English Sanctuary, requesting back-up and a cleaning crew.

He got off the phone and saw frightened families lining the street, look horrified at the massacre and damage.

Ghastly sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

. . .

After Darquesse had hit the ground, she'd grabbed Skulduggery and sprinted past Ghastly, Tanith and the Cleavers. Darquesse didn't like running away. It wasn't her style. But she figured she had no choice, at least until she knew how to get this locket off. Then she was going to kill Tanith. She was _really _looking forward to that.

When she was a safe distance away, she stopped running and let go of Skulduggery. He dropped to his knees again, still clutching his side. Darquesse grunted, annoyed. She couldn't kill him, not yet anyway. If anyone could help her, it was him.

She knelt down to him, and placed both hands on his chest, ignoring the way his subconscious floated over her fingers.

Skulduggery looked at her but she ignored him. She'd never tried to heal anyone else before and this required some concentration. Suddenly his bones cracked, he grunted and pushed her away. Darquesse resisted the urge to shatter his skull and stood back, pleased with her work.

After numerous checks, twists and stretches, Skulduggery straightened up and tilted his head at her. Years of Valkyrie's memories told Darquesse that this meant he was puzzled. Specifically at her. She didn't have time for this. She barely had time for him. Now that there was no Valkyrie, Darquesse was struggling not to kill him. She'd never realised how much power Valkyrie had over her. There was no way Darquesse would've been able to harm Skulduggery if Valkyrie was still in her head.

"You saved me." Skulduggery stated simply.

"I need your help getting this locket off. Tanith can control me."

"I heard. Does this mean you're not going to kill me?"

Darquesse looked at him and smiled. "Not right now. But I probably will one day."

Skulduggery stared at her a little longer, trying to figure her out. Darquesse watched as his magic weaved around him.

"That's good enough for me." He shrugged. "I need to you to tell me exactly what happened," he said walking past her, "because if I can figure out what the locket's done to Valkyrie and Valkyrie's mind then I might be able to reverse it."

"Valkyrie's not coming back. She's gone."

"We'll see about that." Skulduggery said, tapping the locket on her chest with a gloved finger. "In the mean time, we need to go see Victoria Foul. If anyone has answers it'll be her."

Skulduggery put his hands in his pockets and began to walk off, but not before turning and adding:

"Oh, and Darquesse? Just so you know; I'm holding you personally responsible for what happened to the Bentley."

He turned and started to whistle 'The Girl from Ipanema.'

Darquesse stood very still. She could not _wait _to rip him limb from limb.

**You almost feel sorry for Darquesse. Skulduggery's going to make her life very difficult. And will he see Valkyrie again? Will Tanith be okay now she's in Ghastly's care? And where oh where is Billy-Ray? Hope you liked this one! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wooooo! An update! I've been feeling pretty unwell the past ten days but I just put it down to stress and tiredness. Went to the Doctor yesterday; Kidney Infection. Dad very nearly took me to A+E last night. I'm feeling a bit better this morning. But of course, I can't get out of bed. So today I'm going to finish this story.  
(P.S. Saturday was my birthday and my Mum and Dad brought me back a Zebra Onesie... xD.) **

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**Chapter 8.**_

Darquesse wasn't surprised when Skulduggery walked up to a pale blue car parked on a lonely back street. She didn't feel the humiliation or shame Valkyrie experienced every time the Bentley needed a replacement. Darquesse felt nothing except for coldness in her heart and an urge to kill.

She sat in the passenger seat as Skulduggery began the drive out of London. She wondered how he knew where Victoria was but then realised she didn't care. All she wanted was the locket gone and the world dead. Was that really too much to ask for?

After four hours of driving in a very tense, uncomfortable silence Darquesse finally broke.

"Where are we going?"

"Wales."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Victoria is."

There was silence for a few moments. Darquesse looked at Skulduggery and began leafing through Valkyrie's memories. The girl was besotted with him, that was for certain. She relied on him far too much in Darquesse's opinion. Valkyrie was very confused about what Skulduggery meant to her, and so tried not to think about it. But she couldn't hide these thoughts and feelings now. Not while she was locked out.

Darquesse grinned.

"So how long has Valkyrie been in love with you?"

Darquesse noticed his hands tighten on the wheel and his sub-consciousness jump.

"We're going to a town called Aberystwyth. It's on the coast. Charming town. Full of markets. I managed to find out from Tanith Victoria's location just before you decimated the street." Skulduggery said, completely ignoring Darquesse's remark.

Darquesse smiled and leant back in her seat. If for some reason Valkyrie did come back, at least she'd made it awkward between them.

. . .

Darquesse wasn't used to feeling bored. Whenever she had felt bored before, she'd just killed someone. That wasn't an option, and it seemed like Skulduggery was intent on ignoring her. She welcomed the "Aberystwyth" sign like her life depended on it.

Skulduggery pulled up in front of a lilac weatherboard house facing the ocean. There were lavender bushes everywhere but Darquesse hardly noticed. It was taking all her control not to destroy the house and its occupant.

Skulduggery knocked smartly on the door, and soon enough a frail old woman answered. He smiled kindly through his facade.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Foul. My name is Skulduggery Pleasant. This is my friend Stephanie."

Darquesse bristled but stayed silent.

"We were wondering if we could come in and have a chat about a certain locket."

"Of course," the old woman smiled warmly, "Come in, I've just put the kettle on."

She led them through the corridor and into a quaint living room. There was one armchair and a matching sofa, the walls were painted purple and there were photo frames everywhere. Darquesse picked one up and saw a much younger, better looking Dreymus Foul. She put it down and took a seat next to Skulduggery on the sofa.

Victoria came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuits. She set it down on the coffee table and gestured to Skulduggery and Darquesse.

"Please help yourselves."

Skulduggery politely declined but Darquesse helped herself to a chocolate éclair. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. She felt Skulduggery's elbow in her ribs and looked up.

"Thank you. This is delicious." She said, the words tasting foreign in her mouth.

Seemingly satisfied with her response, Victoria spoke again.

"Are you friends with the lovely girl that came and saw me yesterday? She was asking me about the locket too."

"Yes," Skulduggery lied, "we are. Very good friends. She recommended we come to see you. Said you were extremely helpful."

"Oh how lovely!" Victoria simpered, "But of course, I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I know Tanith was asking questions about how the locket works once someone is wearing it, but we're more interested in how to take it off."

Victoria smiled. "The locket only works on the true Darquesse. You or I could put it on and nothing would happen."

"Let's just say that... For example, if Tanith put the locket on my friend Stephanie here and it turned out Stephanie was the true Darquesse, Tanith has control over her, is that right?"

"Well, yes..." Victoria frowned. "But that would mean that Darquesse wouldn't be truly in control. If Darquesse put the locket on herself, the effects are irreversible. But if someone else put the locket on her, the locket can be taken off."

"And what happens if I took, I mean, Darquesse took the locket off?"

"I'm not sure. One of two things. She'd either revert back to whoever she was before, or she'd gain total and utter control over herself."

Skulduggery leant forward. "How do we take the locket off?"

"I don't know. The locket has travelled through my ancestors for thousands of years. Some have attempted to open it, none have succeeded. Although I have always wondered about the inscription. 'And when Darkness comes, that is when the truth will come to light.' I always thought that was a little odd. What truth? Darquesse will destroy all light and hope."

Skulduggery nodded and rested his chin on his fingers.

Victoria laughed. "You two make it sound like all this is actually happening."

Skulduggery forced a smile and stood up. Darquesse grabbed another biscuit.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Foul. You have been most helpful." Skulduggery pulled a card from his jacket. "If you can think of anything else that might help us, please don't hesitate to call."

The woman smiled and showed them out. Once in the car Skulduggery deactivated his facade.

"So what's the plan?" Darquesse asked.

"We need to get the locket off. I think I know how."

Darquesse looked at him.

"Then do it. You either get Valkyrie back, or you die. Sounds like a good choice to me."

Skulduggery simply stared at her. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet."

Darquesse opened her mouth to speak but before any words could form she was flying through the air. The car hit the rocks and rolled on to the beach. Darquesse punched the door off and began climbing out. Skulduggery was suddenly there, pulling her free.

They stood up and looked down the beach. Ghastly was standing at the front of what could only be described as an army. Hundreds of Cleavers and Mages alike were gathered behind him. A very reluctant looking Billy-Ray Sanguine stood next to Ghastly.

Thunder rumbled overhead and lightening crackled through Darquesse's veins.

This is what she'd been waiting for.

**THAT WAS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER! :O I'm uploading this and then I'm going to start on the final chapter. Any guesses as to what might get the locket off? I can't believe I'm nearly finished. **

**ENJOY! xD **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go; the beginning of the end. I'm actually quite sad. So far I'm not impressed with any ideas I've come up with for a new story. I might actually have to properly brainstorm instead of getting into bed and trying to dream up some ideas before I fall asleep. *facepalm*. **

**Anyway, I apologise for not posting this last night. After I uploaded the previous chapter I felt really unwell so I went to sleep. When I woke up it was 4pm and Mum took me into hospital. I have horrible bruises all up my arms (to the point where I look like I've been shooting up) because it took eight attempts to get the IV line in my vein. **

**Anyway! I'm feeling better by the bucketfuls today, so here we are! **

**Enjoy my friends!**

**The Amulet of Dreymus Foul**

_**The Final Chapter: Chapter 9. **_

Darquesse flew forward, her hands splayed behind her. Skulduggery lunged, catching on to one arm and they both hit the ground. Darquesse threw a punch that would have shattered Skulduggery's skull had he not rolled out of the way.

Darquesse watched as shadows began to form around Skulduggery's body and a smile crossed her face. She'd wondered how long it would be before she saw Lord Vile again. She'd almost missed him.

Gasps came from the crowd of mages and Darquesse looked over at Ghastly, curious as to what his reaction would be. He looked tense but not particularly shocked or angry. Darquesse frowned. She'd wanted to watch the two friends tear each other apart.

She turned her attention back to Vile as it began gently raining. She could hear the patter on his dull armour and watched as the drops fell through the shadows that were curling all around his body. She was surprised he hadn't made the first move. She supposed this was the calm before the storm, both metaphorically and literally. The thunder was growing louder, and the flashes across the sky were beginning to get brighter and more constant.

If Ghastly had any sense he would have brought Tanith with him. Then maybe they would have had some control over Darquesse. Darquesse laughed out loud. Tanith was probably sedated with Nye. Ghastly wouldn't let anything bad happen to her now. Silly humans and their hearts.

Vile cocked his head at the sound of Darquesse's laugh, and slyly shot out tendrils of shadow. Darquesse shot up in the air, the ribbons of shadow just catching her ankles, slicing into her skin.

They were healed before she touched the ground. Darquesse snapped her palms sending a wall of air and sand into Lord Vile's face, making him stumble backwards. She pushed her arms forward and then lifted them; raising a massive wave of water. Vile barely had time to look up before Darquesse slammed her hands down, sending gallons of sea water crashing over his head.

With Vile momentarily incapacitated, Darquesse used the opportunity to attack Ghastly and his army. Ghastly managed a few well timed blows but Darquesse was just so much stronger. She head butted his chest; not pretty but effective. She felt four of his ribs break and he fell to the ground. She wanted to stamp on his head but Tanith's protection was as strong as ever.

Other sorcerers weren't so lucky. Darquesse was about to put her hand through a very annoying Adept's chest when she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her backwards.

The hand tightened and Darquesse felt her shoulder, then arm shatter. She healed it the moment the hand let go, but it had hurt her. And Darquesse didn't like being hurt. She turned to face a very wet, but imposing Lord Vile standing over her. Lightning flashed, and with her black hair stuck to her face Darquesse looked like an angry Sea God.

She spun in the air and sent a kick into Vile's breastplate. She heard the armour creak and smiled, satisfied she'd definitely cracked his collarbone. The time for fighting with magic was over. Vile's hand wrapped around Darquesse's waist and began to squeeze. She felt her internal organs begin to fail so threw both her elbows into his helmet. The metal buckled and Vile dropped her, his hands going to his face. Darquesse hit the ground and out of the corner of her eye noticed what remained of the army retreating off the beach. She snorted sand out of her nose. This was never their fight.

Darquesse sent a kick into Vile's knee and he fell. She got up and began sending vicious blows into his helmet. Shadows threw her across the beach as Vile struggled to get his deformed helmet off. Darquesse rolled onto her knees but stopped when she saw the helmet on the ground. She watched as Vile turned to face her. Darquesse felt something she hadn't before; curiosity.

Lightning illuminated her nemesis' face and a gasp escaped from Darquesse. Instead of Skulduggery's gleaming white skull there was a face. Matted black hair blew wildly in the wind and stuck to his forehead. His eyes were pools of black. There was no kindness on his face. Just a look of pure indifference.

This was the real Skulduggery. Or the real Vile. Darquesse was confused. Darquesse was never confused. Or curious. What was happening?

Darquesse grabbed her chest and hissed. She looked down and saw the locket glowing a dull red.

Vile cocked his head at her, and then picked up his helmet. He pushed out the dented sides like it was plastic. He put the helmet back on, and then slowly the armour began to dissolve into shadows. Skulduggery stepped out and began to walk calmly towards her.

"I think it's time we got that locket off."

Darquesse dug her nails into her chest but all she was rewarded with was blood and burnt fingers.

"I don't know how." She snarled, furious at her helplessness.

Skulduggery bent down and wiped a tear from Darquesse's cheek. She could have killed him right there if he hadn't placed a thumb on the locket burnt into her chest.

Coolness spread throughout her body and suddenly she was calm.

"I want my Valkyrie back," Skulduggery was saying in her ear. "The Valkyrie who cares, who laughs, who hits me _without _trying to kill me. The Valkyrie who helps lost little boys find their mothers. Remember that? We were at the airport. You disappeared for 15 minutes because you cared. You have the biggest heart Valkyrie. I want the warm Valkyrie back. I want back the Valkyrie I'm in love with."

The locket snapped open and Darquesse closed her eyes, blinded by the light pouring out of the locket.

Skulduggery activated his facade.

"Give her back to me." He whispered, and gently kissed her lips.

The locket glowed a pure white, the chain disintegrating. It fell and landed in the sand but Skulduggery ignored it, full attention on the girl lying in his arms.

Her eyes flickered and she looked at him, confusion on her face.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked gently.

"Yeah," she murmured. "It's me." She paused. "I have sand _everywhere._"

Skulduggery chuckled and lifted her off the ground.

Valkyrie frowned. "I can probably walk." She said.

"Nonsense." Skulduggery said as he walked through the battered bodies of mages. "Let's get you home."

. . .

Compared to the last few days the flight back to Ireland had so far been uneventful. She'd caught a glimpse of Skulduggery talking with Ghastly and some other Sanctuary members but they hadn't bothered her.

Skulduggery had quietly told her that the story was the locket unleashed the evil within a person, that Darquesse was merely the essence of evil. He didn't see the point of everyone knowing she was Darquesse. Not just yet anyway. Valkyrie just nodded numbly, not really comprehending. Memories were slowly filtering back. She'd killed people. Innocent people who only wanted to protect the way of the world. She felt sick.

Then she remembered what Darquesse had said. _"So how long has Valkyrie been in love with you?" _Valkyrie closed her eyes slowly and tried not to think.

She could remember everything clearly up until the fight with Lord Vile on the beach. Those memories were still a little fractured. She couldn't remember being in the locket, but she supposed that was to be expected. Only Skulduggery could remember where his sub-conscious had been, because it was his conscious. Or was it the other way around?

Valkyrie was getting a headache so she went back to sleep.

She woke later and saw Skulduggery sitting next to her. Valkyrie shifted slowly, her muscles groaning in protest. She was sore.

"Ah good. You're awake."

"I am." She said slowly, flexing her arm and groaning when it hurt. "You could have at least waited until Darquesse had healed herself before saving me." Valkyrie prodded a bruise on her knee. "It's going to take days for these to go away."

"I am sorry Valkyrie. Next time I'll let you beat me up some more."

Valkyrie grimaced. "I'm so sorry." She said quietly, staring at floor of the plane.

"I was teasing you. None of this is your fault. At all. I don't want to hear any of this 'self pity' lark. Understand?"

Valkyrie grinned. "Or what? You'll admit your undying love for me and kiss me again?" There was mischief in her eyes.

"I was going to ask you how much you remember." Skulduggery said slowly. "Although I would like to point out you _admitted your undying love_ first."

"That doesn't count." Valkyrie laughed. "Technically it wasn't me admitting it." She smiled again, triumphant.

Skulduggery stared at her, and then slowly poked her bruised knee. She yelped and hit him on the arm.

"You don't play fair Pleasant." She said, rubbing her knee. When she looked up she saw he'd activated his facade and was smiling at her slightly. She smiled back and they moved closer towards each other.

"Valkyrie."

Valkyrie pulled away, startled and embarrassed.

"Ghastly!" She got up and hugged him. "I am so, so sorry. Are you alright? Has Skulduggery explained? Are you still friends? How's Tanith?"

Ghastly held up his hands gesturing surrender from Valkyrie's onslaught of questions.

"Everything's fine Valkyrie. I have some bruised ribs but other than that I'm alright." He smiled. "You're forgiven. As is Skulduggery. It didn't take much for me to figure out he and Lord Vile were connected. Skulduggery disappears; the very angry, powerful necromancer Lord Vile rises. Vile falls and back comes Skulduggery, determined to be the good guy. Elemental, really." Ghastly chuckled at his pun.

Valkyrie digested this information slowly. She felt her headache returning.

"Tanith is... Well we're doing the best we can. I don't know if we can ever get the Remnant out of her. She's under Nye's care at the moment. If anyone can help her, it can."

Valkyrie noticed Ghastly sounded slightly unsure and didn't blame him. Nye was not a trustworthy creature by any means.

"What about the locket?" Skulduggery asked, speaking from behind Valkyrie. "Where is it now?"

"Locked away, until we can find a way to destroy it. We can't run the risk of someone putting it on, accidentally or purposefully. That's the last thing we need." Ghastly nearly shuddered.

Valkyrie looked down again and Skulduggery placed a comforting hand on her waist.

"No one blames you Valkyrie," Ghastly said softly; misunderstanding her shame, "You didn't even put the locket on, it was forced on you."

Valkyrie couldn't bear to hear any more. "Thanks Ghastly," she forced a smile, "I'm really glad you're okay. I think I just need some more sleep."

"It's fine Valkyrie. Get some rest." Ghastly said kindly.

As soon as the Ghastly was out of sight, Skulduggery gently pulled Valkyrie back with him, her head and back resting on his chest. She closed her eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed quietly.

"I'm going to become Darquesse sooner or later." Valkyrie said quietly.

"Probably. But she'll be different next time. She knows now how important you are to her. And we'll be ready. I won't let you fall. I promise."

Valkyrie nodded, waves of exhaustion washing over her with increasing frequency.

"I love you." Skulduggery said, kissing her earlobe.

Valkyrie smiled and turned around to face him.

"I love you too."

He cupped her face gently and kissed her.

"Always."

**Awwwww :( It's over. Now what the hell am I going to do? Haha. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and story over all. I had so much fun writing it. If I've missed something out, or you have any questions please, _please _just ask me, I'll be happy to elaborate/answer any queries at all. **

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**3 **

**(P.S. Regarding Skulduggery's face when he's Lord Vile: I just decided that the evilness that supported Lord Vile's life also brought back Skulduggery's body. When Darquesse saw it, it shocked her so much Valkyrie's sub-conscious "woke up" and began leaking from the locket, back into Darquesse. Hence why Darquesse began to feel curious, fear, sad, confused etc. I realised I never explained that.)**


End file.
